Pyramid
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Not everyone you invite into your home has the best intentions. Nick and Elise learn this the hard way. Sequel to Firestorm Nick/OC - Rated M for Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nick and Elise are back! :D Putting 'I Remember Me' on the backburner. I had a vision, but slowly my vision is dying. Super excited about my 'Once Upon A Time' story!

Pyramid

Chapter 1

I wanted to pull my hair out. It seemed like everything today was going wrong. The washing machine broke down just as I ran out of underwear, then I burnt breakfast because I was changing a diaper, then I burn my hand trying to clean up the burnt breakfast. I was at the point of just trying to survive. I hadn't showered in days and my hair was literally already falling out on it's own. This being a stay at home mom to 2 kids was not my idea of a great time. I sat on the couch. I just needed one minute of peace. That minute didn't last too long because suddenly there was an eruption of baby cries. I stood and made my way over to the pack and play where I had Jessica napping. I picked her up and realized there was poop spilling from her little pants. I sighed as I carried her. I passed the kitchen where I saw James who I assumed had been coloring, but he had found his way into the kitchen and was eating dog food.

"James please don't eat Sam's food!" I called out. James looked up at me and giggled before running away. "James Warrick Stokes get your butt over here!" I then went to chase my son. I finally grabbed him by the arm and made him walk to Jessica's room with me so I could change her. By this point my shirt didn't just have splashes of James' lunch and Jessica's spit-up, but not it contained poop. I made James sit in the corner while I changed Jessica and cleaned her up.

"I'm home!" a voice called from downstairs. I felt relief spill over my entire body. I walked out of Jessica's room and down the stairs with James following behind me. I found myself in the living room standing face to face with Nick. He gave me a smile and kissed me quickly.

"I'm so glad you are home." I said. James was pulling on Nick's pant leg and he picked James up.

"Hey there little guy. Were you a good boy today?" Nick asked James who simply nodded with a big smile.

"No!" I then said at once. "He threw his lunch on the floor and snuck away from coloring to eat Sam's food."

"James." Nick said looking at our little boy who was now doing his best sympathy face. Jessica cooed in my arms. My little girl was 3 months old. She was the cutest thing I had ever seen with her lightly tanned skin and brown curly hair. Everyone said she looked most like me.

"Can you watch them for just a few minutes?" I asked with pleading in my eyes. "I haven't showered in 3 days and I just got poop on me."

"Go. I've got them." Nick said as he sat James on the floor and picked up Jessica from my arms. I gave him a smile. I quickly ran upstairs and then remembered I was totally out of underwear. At least I was going to finally get a shower.

Stepping in the shower I smiled to myself. Our lives were so different from where we had been. There hadn't been any fear, but just peace. Our marriage was strong and we had our two beautiful children. As much as being a mom was difficult I wouldn't give it up for anything. My kids were everything and they meant the world to both of us.

After 20 minutes of luxury I got out of the shower and put on a nightgown sans underwear until I could get that problem fixed. I walked downstairs to find Nick in the kitchen. He had Jessica in her swing and James in his highchair having dinner. I walked over to the table and sat down. I was exhausted, but pleased. I just watch and watched Nick feed James. Not that James needed much help. He was 18 months old now and growing into such a big boy already.

"Thank you." I said to Nick. He rand his hand over my leg. I smiled at him. He made me so happy and in this peaceful time it was perfect.

"Mama I eat!" James declared to me.

"Good job James." I said to my little boy. No matter how much mischief he caused he was going to be our little boy. "I'm going to feed Jessica." I said as I stood and walked over to the swing where Jessica was cooing away.

"I'll give James his bath and put him to bed." Nick said.

I sat on the couch reading a book. Nick walked downstairs and made his way over to me. He sat down and pulled me into his arms. We didn't say anything. I just sat there and continued to read my book. I could feel his fingers running through my finally cleaned hair. I sat my book down and looked at him. He smiled down at me.

"James went down ok. We read that train book about five times until he was satisfied." Nick said rolling his eyes. He was just as tired of the train book as I was.

"We read that book a few times today." I said looking up at him. "Tomorrow we need to call a repairman for the washer. I am out of underwear and I can't do any laundry."

"Mmmm out of underwear you say?" he questioned as he slipped his hand under my nightgown.

"Hey!" I said at once swatting his hands away.

"But…but…." He stammered.

"We need to talk about this nanny thing. I really want to hire someone. I need a little help during the day especially with James. Even if it was just for a few days a week especially since I have magazines looking at picking me up again." I said looking at him.

It had been over a year since I was let go from my previous magazine after Mark murdered my boss in order to get to me. I had started writing again when I was pregnant with Jessica. I wrote a lot on maternity wear and that got me noticed again. I was going to make a comeback and I liked the idea. I liked having something else to do outside of being a wife and mom. I liked the idea that someone felt that my writings were worth something. Nick had been amazing supporting me as I tried to have a career again. I did all I could to support him even nights when he had to come home very late or mornings where he had to leave extra early. I did my part and he did his.

"Yeah we can work on that. Put an ad out I guess and I will get background checks on anyone who applies." Nick said.

"Sounds good." I said.

I let him pull me in for a kiss. His tongue entered my mouth quickly. I slipped mine into his. I felt his hands creep up my nightgown again. I moaned into his mouth. He lied me down on the couch as he worked to undo his belt. I worked to unbutton his shirt. I helped pull his shirt off. He then kicked off his pants. His hands then slipped back under my nightgown moving it up until my breasts were exposed. I let out a breath as his fingertips grazed my nipples. I let him kiss me again. I ran my hands down his sides until his waist. I slid my hands in front of him. I took ahold of him. He broke the kiss and smiled down at me.

He then moved my hands away and spread my legs. He was getting down to business, but it had been a couple weeks since the last time we had sex. Things got complicated when you had 2 kids under 2. I gasped as he entered me. I pulled him close and moaned against his shoulder. We were in our own place. I tried my best to keep quiet knowing we had kids asleep upstairs, but with every move he made I wanted to scream out his name. I bit my lip.

"Oh Nick." I groaned into his ear.

"Mommy, Daddy." That voice was so close.

I jumped and standing right next to the couch was James. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't heard him walk down the stairs. By the look on his face you could tell he didn't quite know what he witnessing. I thanked God that he was only 18 months and would forget about this. He was wiping his eyes as he stood there holding his teddy bear. Nick jumped off me. I pulled my nightgown down.

"What is it James?" I asked as I reached my arms out to him and picked him up.

"No sleep!" he proclaimed at once. I shook my head. I looked to see Nick putting his pants back on. He looked at me. I could tell he wanted to laugh and truthfully I wanted to laugh also. This was a story to remember.

I stood up with James and walked him upstairs. I sat down on the chair in his room and rocked him as he held his bear. I watched as his eyes slowly started to close. Once I was sure he was asleep I put him in his bed. I left his room and closed the door quietly behind me. I then walked down to my bedroom. I could hear the shower running in the bathroom. I slipped into bed. I picked up my cell phone and looked through my Friend Agenda page. Amanda had posted a picture with her new boyfriend. I sat my phone down as Nick entered the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. I smiled at him.

"I can't believe James walked in on us." He said as he sat on the bed next to me.

"No sex on the couch anymore. Too risky, we will have to keep our door closed." I said at once. I started to giggle as I thought of James' poor little face so confused.

"Thank God he will forget this." Nick said.

"My exact thoughts." I said as I moved to be closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. We just lied there in silence. He rubbed my shoulder and suddenly I was asleep.

I had spent my entire day interviewing for the nanny position. We had everyone who applied submit to having their fingerprints taken and a background check done. We couldn't be too careful with our little ones. I was down to the last interview of the day. A girl walked in. She was tall and thin with straight brown hair in a ponytail. She gave me a kind smile. I had looked over her resume before she arrived. Of everyone I had interviewed her resume was the most polished and she had the most experience.

"Hello Mrs. Stokes I am Carol." She said happily.

"Hi Chloe. I looked over your resume. I am impressed. So you have been a nanny before?" I asked.

"Yes for 2 different families. Before and after my preschool teaching days." She said happily.

"Your degree is in Early Childhood Education?" I questioned as I peeked down at her resume.

"Yes ma'am. My Bachelor's is in ECE and I am currently working on my Master's in Child Psychology." She explained. I liked her a lot.

"Well I like you and truthfully you have the most experience of anyone I have interviewed. I would love to see how you interact with my kids. I was just going to wake them from their naps." I said to her.

"Sounds lovely." She said with a big smile. I stood and made my way to the stairs. She followed me as I went up the stairs. I went into Jessica's room first. My little baby girl was fast asleep. I walked to her crib and stroked her hair. She started to stir and squirm. I picked her up and cuddled her close.

"We can go wake up my son." I said as I held Jessica. "This is Jessica. She is 3 months old. In the next room is James he is 18 months and a handful. You won't get board with him." We made it to James' room. As soon as I opened the door he jumped up and out of bed.

"Mommy!" he said happily as he ran into my arms.

"I brought a few friend. Her name is Chloe and she will be coming to play with you a few days a week." I said happily to him. He looked over to Chloe.

"Hi!" he said while waving.

"Hello James." She said to him as she bent down to his level. "Would you like me to show me some of your toys." James' eyes lit up. He reminded me of his dad when he was excited about something. James ran to his bookshelf and pulled out the train book. He handed it to Chloe.

"His favorite book." I mentioned as I rocked Jessica.

"Well I guess we will read this one." Chloe said as she sat on the floor and took the book from James. James sat next to her and she opened the book, she started reading and he was hanging on her every word. I was so happy that we had found someone. This was going to be a great adventure for our family as I started back working. I was looking forward to it. I smiled down at James and Chloe. She seemed good. Good for us.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So what did you guys think of the first chapter?

Pyramid

Chapter 2

I sat in my office starring at a blank document screen. I needed to write. I had a deadline, but my mind was in gridlock. I just didn't know what to write. I needed inspiration. I pulled a photo album from my shelf. I flipped through the pictures. I couldn't help, but to smile down at them. They were when I was pregnant with James. My belly stuck out and I had the biggest smile on my face in every photo. Nick and I were so happy and we wouldn't let anything bring us down even with the fear that lingered. It was such a great time, but my pregnancy with Jessica was even more blissful. There was no fear and there was just our family and we were complete and happy. I then looked back up at my screen and started typing.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until there was a knock on my office door. I turned to see Chloe holding Jessica. Jessica was smiling at me.

"It is 6 o'clock ma'am." Chloe said kindly.

"It is." I said looking at the clock. "I'm sorry Chloe. I've got it from here." I quickly stood and grabbed Jessica from her arms.

"It's ok ma'am. See you on Friday." She said.

"Can you come a few hours later on Friday and maybe stay a few hours later than normal? My husband and are going to a party." I asked hoping we would actually be able to go. Amanda and her boyfriend had gotten engaged and there was an Engagement party planned. My dad and Alice were going so we didn't have our usual babysitters.

"Yes no problem." She said kindly.

"Thank you so much." I said happily.

"Ok see you." She said with a wave before walking away. I slowly walked with Jessica out of the office. I saw Chloe exit the front door. James was sitting on the floor with his toy cars. It was only seconds later that the front door opened and Nick was there. He actually made it home on time for once.

"Hey." He said as he saw me.

"Daddy!" James yelled as he jumped up from his cars and ran to Nick.

"Hey little man!" he said as he picked up James. "How are my wife and baby girl?" he asked as he walked towards me and kissed Jessica on the head before giving me a soft kiss on my lips.

"We're good. Chloe was here today so I got some work done." I said.

"Yeah I saw her leaving as I arrived. She seems nice." He mentioned.

"She is really great." I said as walked to place Jessica in her pack and play. "James is thriving and getting in less trouble while Jessica just loves her. Plus I get so much done when she is around. She is my very own Mary Poppins."

"I'm getting that she is a good investment." Nick said as he put James back with his cars. "I'm going to shower and I'll be back to help put the rugrats to bed."

"Ok." I answered as I sat on the floor with James who was happily making his BEEP BEEP noises while playing with his cars.

Friday came quickly. I had both kids in their pajamas sitting on my bed as I finished the last touches on my make-up. I wore a floor length red gown and my hair was pulled back into an elegant bun. I smacked my lips together as I finished applying my red lipstick. I turned to see both kids just looking at me. With two kids I rarely got the chance to dress up and go out. They had never really seen me like this. Jessica gave me a smile and James clapped his hands together. The bedroom door opened and Nick walked in wearing his tux.

"You look amazing." He said as he walked to me and put his arms around my waist. He pulled me close and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." I said glancing at myself one last time in the mirror. "We should get going."

"Yeah let's take these ones downstairs to Chloe. She has everything setup for their dinner." Nick said as he let go of me and picked up Jessica from the bed. I walked over and picked up James. We all went downstairs and into the kitchen. I put James in his high chair and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Nick handed Jessica to Chloe.

"Alright be good." I said to James. "Love you both. Night-Night."

"Goodnight." Nick said.

"Night!" James shouted happily. I giggled at my son.

"Both of you look amazing." Chloe said.

"Thanks Chloe. We will be home between 11 and midnight." Nick said as he took me by the hand.

"Have a great night." I said before the two of us left the room.

The party was everything and more. Amanda looked amazing and looked so happy. I was so happy that my best friend could be as happy as I was. Nick and I strolled around the party talking with people we knew. My dad and Alice were there also. I waved to them and walked over to where they were standing with glasses of champagne in hand.

"You look beautiful Mona!" Alice said happily as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks." I said.

"Where are my grandbabies tonight?" My dad asked.

"With our nanny Chloe." Nick answered.

"So things are working out great with her?" Alice asked.

"Things are fantastic with her." I answered.

We stayed at the party much longer than expected. Chloe was fast asleep on our couch when we returned. I went straight upstairs to change into my pajamas. I walked by the kid's bedrooms to check on them. Both of them were sound asleep. Coming downstairs I saw Nick talking to Chloe. I made my way over to them.

"My car won't start." Chole said.

"Oh no." I said at once.

"I told her I could give her a ride home." Nick said.

"Yes that's a great idea." I then said.

"Are you sure?" she then asked. "I could call a cab."

"No way it's late he can take you." I insisted.

"Ok Thank you so much." She then said giving both of us smiles.

"No problem." Nick then said.

The two of them left. I went into the office to check my email. I had received something from one of my editors. Suddenly I felt very uneasy. I hadn't felt this way in a long time. I could feel the fear creeping inside of me. I closed the email and decided to ignore the feeling. I took a deep breath before standing and making my way to my bedroom. I slipped into bed alone knowing Nick would be back soon enough after taking Chloe home.

The entire house was silent. I lied in bed wide-awake. I just couldn't sleep. It had been a great day, but I was thinking about the email I received at the end of the day. I wasn't exactly sure about it. One of the magazines I was working with wanted me to go to LA for a few days. Now LA isn't far, but it would be the first time I would be leaving both my babies. The last time I left it didn't go well and I know there is no reason to be afraid in that Mark is long dead and gone, but I just didn't feel right about it. I couldn't shake the feeling. I turned over towards Nick. I placed my hand in his. He then grabbed my hand; he also wasn't asleep.

"Can't sleep?" he asked me.

"No." I said starring off at the wall.

"I can't either. Mainly because you keep tossing." He said as he turned to me. I looked at him.

"Sorry." I answered.

"What's on your mind?" he asked simply.

"One of the magazines wants me to go to LA for a few days." I then said. I looked at his face for a reaction. He simply gave me a smile.

"That's great babe." He said happily. I knew he supported me and wanted the world for me.

"It is, but I just don't feel right about it. I mean Paris was…." I trailed off.

"Paris isn't going to happen again. He is gone and can't hurt you anymore." He said as he stroked my cheek with his hand.

"I know." I said with a sigh.

"And LA isn't that far. You can drive and we'll be here the kids and me. Plus we now have Chloe to help me out with them. Things will be ok here and ok there for you." He said trying to reassure me.

"I knew you'd make me feel better." I said as I leaned over and kissed him.

"It's my job." He said.

"You are everything." I said happily. "I will miss you even if it is for a few days."

"We'll manage." He said.

"Remember when I went to Paris and we had phone sex?" I asked thinking of a happy moment in that trip.

"Yes. That was terrible; definitely not my thing. I need you here. I need our connection. It isn't special over the phone." He said as he continued to stroke my cheek.

"I quite liked it." I said giving him a smirk.

"Yeah…nope… never again. I want you here and with me." He said as he pulled me close. He then was on top of me and smiling down at me. His lips came into contact with mine. I knew what was in store and I was excited.

As I walked into the office building I took my sunglasses off. I had left my house this morning and drove to LA. I would be here for 3 days. I missed my family already. I had to leave before the kids were awake and I felt so empty. I put on my happy face and kept walking. I went into the elevator and exited on the floor that I needed. A young blonde girl who wore a lot of flashy colors and had an obvious baby bump quickly greeted me.

"Hello Elise we are so happy to have you here with us!" she said happily.

"Hello." I said.

"I'm Quinn. We have emailed a few times. Just follow me back." She said. I followed her down a hall and through a door. I was in a large office space and eyes were on me. Quinn then stopped in the middle of the room and cleared her throat. "Everyone I know you are excited as I am to have Elise Stokes with us for the next few days. Her column has inspired women all around the country to embrace their own maternity style. She is here to inspire us and get to know the staff and how we run Mama-Do Magazine."

I gave everyone a small smile and wave. I was definitely nervous, but I didn't want anyone to see it. The office seemed very informal and fun. It was mostly all women and a few men scattered around. Quinn then showed me to a desk.

"This desk will be yours for the next few days." She said.

"Thanks so much." I said as I sat down in the chair.

"Well we are having a staff meeting in about 15 minutes over in the conference room. I will let you get acquainted here and I will see you in 15 minutes." She said before leaving me.

My first thought was calling Nick. It was already noon and I knew the kids should be having lunch. I had texted him when I arrived at my hotel this morning, but that was it besides telling him good bye before leaving, but he was half asleep and I didn't want to fully wake him. I picked up the phone on my desk and dialed his cell phone. I allowed the line to ring. I was so excited to hear his voice. It was amazing how strange it was to be away from someone when you are so used to being with them at all times.

"Stokes." He answered.

"It's me. I'm calling from my desk here." I said. I was smiling to myself. I could hear noises in the background that I knew where my beautiful children. "Are the kids having lunch?"

"Jessica just finished and James is eating now." He said.

"Is Chloe there?" I asked

"Yes she is. I completely understand you now. She is amazing and it makes life with these two much easier." He said.

"I told you." I said happily knowing that I made the right decision in picking Chloe.

"Well I hope you enjoy your trip." He said.

"Me too. It seems like a nice place." I said as I looked at the clock. It was getting closer to time for the meeting and I was going to have to find where this conference room was. "I better go. There is a meeting soon."

"Alright. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I answered happily.

The meeting was amazing. They had women skyping in to talk to me from all over. I never thought that this newest column would be so popular. I really just wrote from my experience in mending my love for fashion into my pregnancies. After the meeting I went back to my hotel. There were flowers waiting for me at the front desk. They had come from Nick wishing me a successful trip. My husband was so thoughtful and I couldn't help, but smile as I carried my flowers back to my room. I was the luckiest girl in the world. I had a supportive husband, two beautiful children, and a blossoming career with nothing or no one holding me back. Mark was gone and our lives were peaceful and perfect, but for some reason I had the sinking feeling that perfect wouldn't last forever.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had gotten stuck on one part of the chapter, but today I had a surge and got it done.


	3. Chapter 3

Pyramid

Chapter 3

I sat in bed reading the newspaper on our shared family tablet. It had been a great family day. Nick and I took the kids to the beach. James had a blast playing at the edge of the water. Life had been amazing the last few months. Things were just really great and we couldn't be happier. I was going to LA every other week and after the first few trips I was no longer felt nervous and I was grateful for the trips. My career was taking off. I smiled to myself as I thought of how blessed I was to have what I had, I then saw an email notification popped up. Normally I ignored them because the tablet was synced with Nick's email, but I noticed the email came from Chloe. I decided to click it and opened an email that had a instant video. It was Chloe and she was half naked only wearing a bra as she touched herself. I threw the tablet from me. Why would she our nanny be sending this to my husband? I remembered that Nick mentioned it seemed she had a little schoolgirl crush on him, but it didn't seem like anything major. I laughed it off because I thought it was cute, but now it was no longer cute. I could hear the shower turn off. I sat there until Nick entered the room.

"You got an email." I said at once.

"Umm ok I'll check it later." He said nonchalantly.

"It's from Chloe." I then said.

"Why would she email me?" he then asked as he walked to the bed and picked up the tablet.

"Look at it." I said. I watched him pick up the tablet and look for the email. He instantly tossed the tablet down.

"She has to be let go." He said at once.

"We will talk to her in the morning." I said. Nick turned the tablet off. He put on his pajamas and slipped into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. After such a long and tiring day I fell right asleep in his arms.

The morning came quickly. I was so disappointed in Chloe. We loved how she was with the kids, but we wouldn't stand by her recent behavior. We had to let her go. What she did was completely unacceptable. I poured myself a cup of coffee. It was early and the kids hadn't woken up yet. Nick joined me in the kitchen. We sat at the table in silence. I was already thinking ahead to my next work trip. Alice would have to help with the kids because it wasn't enough time to hire anyone else before my next trip. I heard keys in the front door. We had given Chloe her own set of keys so she could come and go at will especially if the two of us were not home. I looked at Nick with sadness, but it had to be done. Chloe walked into the kitchen smiling at both of us.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully as she sat her purse on the counter.

"Chloe could you join us at the table." Nick said. Chloe instantly looked concerned as she came to the table and sat down.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but we have to terminate your employment with us." I then said.

"Why?" she asked quickly looking like she was going to cry.

"Because of this." Nick said as he handed her the tablet with the open email. Her hands went to her mouth and she gasped.

"I didn't send this to you. I swear." She said at once. "I made this months ago and sent it to my now ex-boyfriend. Our break-up was pretty rough. He must have done this. It had to be him. He is the only person with this video."

"Oh no." I then said. I instantly felt remorse for her. In my mind I went back to when Mark had sent that email of Nick and I having sex to everyone we worked with. I remember how humiliating that was and how in the end I quit my job.

"Please don't fire me." She said with tears falling from her eyes. I looked at Nick. I knew he was thinking the same as me.

"We won't." I then said. "We can't if that is the case. We had something similar happen to us early in our relationship. I can't fire you over someone else's bad decision." I said at once.

"Elise is right." Nick said as he rubbed her back to console her.

"Thank you so much." She said as she smiled through her tears. Suddenly I could hear cries that I knew were Jessica waking up. "I'll get her." Chloe said instantly as she jumped up and quickly left the kitchen. I looked to Nick.

"Wow." I said simply.

"I know." He then said.

"I feel bad for her now." I said.

"Yeah well at least there is an explanation." Nick said as he stood from the table. "I should get going."

"Ok." I said as he walked over to me. He bent down and kissed me gently. I smiled up at him. "Have a good day."

"You too." He said before he left the kitchen.

The day was actually amazing. I got a lot of work done while Chloe watched the kids. She even took them out for a walk and I was able to do a little cleaning. I can't believe we nearly fired Chloe. I don't know what we would do without her. She seemed to make our lives easier. I felt so bad that she had to go through the situation. It wasn't fair that because she didn't want to date someone any longer that they had to invade her privacy and nearly cost her a job.

I sat on my bed talking on the phone. My mom had called me. She had been so busy that we hadn't had any time to talk. I hung up the phone as Nick walked into the room. He got into bed with me. He pulled me close.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My mom. She said she needed to call me. The universe felt unsettled or something." I said shaking my head.

"What?" he asked. He looked just as confused as I was.

"You know my mom and her feelings." I said with a laugh.

"She just wants to make sure her Mona is safe." He said as he reached his hand under my nightgown.

"Don't call me Mona please." I said looking at him. I felt his fingers slip between my thighs and under the elastic of my panties.

"Don't call you what?" he asked as his fingers slipped inside me. I inhaled quickly and moaned.

"Don't….don't …call me…." I breathed.

"What?" he asked. I looked at him. He was smiling at me as he touched me.

"Mona…" I breathed before grabbed the bed sheet. "Oh my god!...Mmmm." He began to kiss me.

I let him use his other hand to slip off my panties. He was already shirtless. I pulled at his pajama pants. He removed his fingers from me. I slipped off his pants before he removed my nightgown. I looked up at him. He gave me a smile as he ran his fingers town my torso. I bit my lip in anticipation. With every touch I wanted him more than the last touch. He then lowered his head and began to kiss my neck. I sighed with each touch of his lips to my skin. His kisses began to move down my body. Unexpectedly I felt mouth take one of my nipples in.

"Babe…" I moaned as his hand rubbed my other nipple. He then continued his kisses down my body. I could feel my body anticipating each new kiss. Slowly he continued to kiss down. I ached for more. I felt his hands between my legs again. This time he spread them open. I suddenly felt his tongue lick over my special spot. It took everything in me to not scream out. I gripped the sheets harder as he continued. Every moment of his tongue felt calculated and deliberate. My head was swirling and the feelings I had were over taking me.

"I'm close." I groaned. Quickly he stopped. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. He made his way back to where we were face to face. He then entered me. I inhaled and groaned at the same time. I looked at him as he moved slowly. I gripped onto him as I wrapped my legs around him. I loved this feeling when we were connected. I'd never had this connection with any other man. I loved every movement he made.

"Mona." He whispered down at me sensually. I smirked at him. He knew how much I hated that name, but in this moment he could call me what he wanted. My back arched slightly. I was once again there in that moment. It was like electricity was spreading through my body.

"Ohhh." I moaned trying to keep quiet. This was getting difficult. Suddenly I was there. I was gripping his back with my eyes tightly shut. I let the feeling take me over. I placed my mouth on his shoulder to muffle my yelps of desire.

We lied together in silence; my head on his chest. I listened to the beating of his heart as he drew circles on my lower back with his fingers. I placed a kiss on his chest and looked up at him. I smiled as he looked down at me. That had been the best sex we had in a long time. Finding the time with two little one's was hard sometimes, but we seemed to and our relationship was as strong as ever. Nothing was going to tear us apart. We were built on something strong like the structure of a pyramid.

"I was thinking we should take a trip." He said while still looking down at me.

"When and where?" I asked.

"I wanted to go out to Vegas in a couple weeks. I wanted to see some friends who all want to meet the kids. Plus maybe we can squeeze in some time together." He said.

"And who will watch the kids while we are having this time together?" I asked.

"Well I told a friend about this idea and she was going to hook us up with free rooms and so I thought maybe we can take Chloe along. She can watch the kids when we want to go out and when we are doing stuff as a family she can do whatever." He explained.

"Free rooms?" I asked.

"Free rooms, spa, and meals all taken care of." He said. I was excited. I needed a vacation so bad and it would be nice to take the kids, but also get some time away. "What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect. I will run it by Chloe." I said before kissing him on the lips. I laid my head back on his chest. He rubbed my bare back as I once again listened to his heartbeat. My eyes slowly closed and I was quickly asleep.

James was having a bad day. It was tantrum after tantrum. Chloe and I took turns with him. Finally after an hour of fighting I got him down for a nap. I walked downstairs to find Chloe playing on the floor with Jessica who was in a fit of giggles. I joined them on the floor. Jessica reached for me. I pulled her into my lap. She snuggled onto me. It was obviously time for her to nap as well. I rocked her in my arms and hummed her a song. It was quick as she fell asleep. I looked over to Chloe who had started to clean up all the toys on the floor.

"Hey Chloe I have a question for you." I said to her. She made her way over to me. "Nick and I want to take a family trip to Las Vegas, but we also want to have some time away from the kids while there. We would like to know if you would want to come. All your expenses would be paid."

"Really every paid?" she asked looking shocked.

"Yep everything paid. You just need to bring your own spending money. When we want to do things with the kids you are free to explore and do your own thing." I said. She beamed with delight.

"Yes I'm down. When would this be?" she then asked.

"In two weeks." I answered.

"Ok it is good with me." She said happily before returning to finish cleaning the room. I stood up with Jessica in my arms and walked her upstairs into her bedroom. I placed my sleeping baby girl down and watched her smile in her sleep. As tired as I was I was so grateful for my two beautiful babies. I was grateful for such a thoughtful husband and for the help that we received not just from Chloe, but from our families. It all meant so much to us.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I made a decision that this will be my last N/E story. I've loved them so, but it is time to let them go.

Pyramid

Chapter 4

Traveling with two little ones was not the most enjoyable, but we had made it all the way to Las Vegas with the two of them and our nanny. I was exhausted and luckily they were too. While the kids slept I took a long hot shower in our beautiful hotel suite. I changed into a light dress and walked back into our bedroom. Jessica had woken up and Nick was playing with her on the floor. I sat in a chair and watched him play with her. He was so amazing with both of our kids. I loved to just watch him interact with them; it made me fall more in love with him. There was nothing hotter than a man who was an amazing father. He then looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"I wanted us to make a quick run after James wakes up." He said.

"Sounds good to me." I said as Jessica cooed up at Nick.

"So you like it here so far?" he asked as he picked Jessica up into his arms.

"Yeah it seems nice." I said. Amazingly with living so close I had never been to Las Vegas. Amanda and I always would plan a trip and something would come up every single time to the point that we just stopped trying.

The four of us rode along in our rental car. We had left Chloe at the hotel to do whatever she wanted. We had made a quick stop at a flower shop before we started the drive into a neighborhood that didn't look to be the safest. I didn't know exactly where we were going, but I knew Nick knew what he was doing and he knew the city. I sat back and rode. We then stopped at a cemetery. Nick got out of the car. I followed and got James out of his car seat before getting Jessica from hers. Nick took James by the hand and I held Jessica and followed him. We walked through the cemetery and then stopped at a gravestone. I looked down at the name. I knew now why we stopped here. It was quiet. Nick sat the flowers down and kneeled there. I then heard the sounds of him crying. I walked behind him and used my free hand to rub his back. We had stopped at the grave of his best friend Warrick who had died many years ago. I'd heard many stories about him and know that he meant a lot to Nick.

"I love you man." Nick said as he ran his hand over the gravestone. He then stood up and picked up James. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile. I gave him a quick hug with my free hand. He took my hand into his and we walked back to the car in silence.

We were then riding again. This time we pulled in front of the Las Vegas Police Department. I knew exactly why we were stopping here. Once again we were taking the kids out of the car. This time Nick held Jessica while I took James by the hand. I once again followed as we walked inside. It was almost instant that many people were greeting us. He had obviously been a popular guy around here.

"You guys made it. I wonder if mom knows!" said a cheerful young redhead who approached us.

"Hey Lindsey." Nick said to the young girl giving her a quick hug.

"Oh my god your kids are so freaking cute!" she squealed as she looked at Jessica and then to James.

"Thanks." Nick said. "Look at you though. Who would have guessed that little girl would be a CSI now."

"Right?" Lindsey said. I then knew who she was. I had heard about her and her mother.

"Yo!" came a male voice that I knew. It was Greg. He came up the hall to greet us.

"Hey man!" Nick said giving Greg a hug.

"Hey Elise." Greg said as he came and gave me a hug. "Woah James is so big now!"

"Yeah and we now have the second one." Nick said holding Jessica who was so confused to be meeting so many new people in such a short amount of time.

"I was wondering if you guys made it." Came another new voice. I looked up to see an older redhead woman who looked a lot like Lindsey. I had also seen plenty of photos of her. This was Catherine.

"Yeah we landed a few hours ago." Nick said.

"Give me this cutie!" Catherine said as she picked up Jessica from Nick's arms. "And Elise it is so nice to meet you." She said as she came to me.

"You too." I said sweetly. "I've heard so much about you."

"These kids are the cutest." Catherine said. "You guys make cute babies."

"We've been told." Nick said giving a grin.

"Yeah and he wants to have another one." I said.

"You guys better!" Catherine said.

"Yeah….no." I said.

"I'll convince her." Nick said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked at him. He was really keen on us having another baby. It wasn't something I really wanted. I felt like with two we were perfect especially since we had a girl and a boy, but he wanted another baby.

"How is the hotel? Everything good?" Catherine then asked us.

"Everything is great and you set us up with a great room." Nick said. "Thanks so much."

"Yeah thanks." I added.

"You guys are welcome. What is the point of owning a hotel if you can't have your friends over?" Catherine then said. "So are we still down for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah sounds good to us. We brought our nanny so she will stay with the kids." Nick said as Catherine handed Jessica back to him.

"A nanny?" Greg questioned. "Fancy."

"Well when you make more money you get to splurge." Nick said.

"Well I made the reservation and we will see you guys tonight." Catherine said.

"Yeah tonight." Nick answered.

"See you guys later." Lindsey said giving James a wave. James waved back happily.

"Yeah later." Greg said.

"Bye." I said.

It wasn't long before we were back at the hotel. We decided to spend a little time at the pool. Nick talked me into wearing a two-piece even though I bought a one piece with me. I'd had two kids and I wasn't the most confident showing off my stretch marks, but he insisted. We sat side-by-side watching Chloe play in the shallow end with the kids. Jessica and James were laughing as they floated in their baby floaties. I felt fingers lace with mine. I looked over at Nick who gave me a smile. It felt so good to relax. We hadn't done so in a very long time.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Mmmhmmm." I answered. "And you want a 3rd baby. We could never get time away to relax with a 3rd baby."

"We manage with two… I am sure we can with three." He said. I lifted my sunglasses and looked at him. I couldn't believe a word he was saying. He simply smiled. I shook my head. I stood from my lounge chair and sat on his in his lap.

"I'm not having another baby." I said to him. He simply pulled me down to kiss him. This was how he convinced me of everything. He would always kiss my opinions away. I pulled away and he smirked at me. I simply shook my head again. "You just want to have another because you like the process of making it."

"Umm yeah." He said.

"But we can do that without making a baby. I truthfully don't want to be pregnant again. My job is picking up and I simply wouldn't be able to work if we had another." I explained.

"I understand." He answered.

"We have enough on our hands with Jessica and James. They are perfect…we are perfect." I said looking down at him. He smiled back at me. I was so happy with where we were. I didn't want anything to change.

"Mama!" I heard James' voice. I turned to see our little boy walking to us with Chloe holding Jessica behind him.

"Did you have fun?" I asked James.

"Yes!" he said happily.

"I'm glad." I said to my little boy who was beaming at me. I loved my children so much. I was so happy that I was able to have such an amazing and supportive husband and these two lovely children he provided me with.

"I was going to take them up to get them ready for bed." Chloe said.

"Thank you so much. We should head up too. We need to get ready for dinner." I said as I stood. I suddenly felt Nick's hands on my waist as he pulled me back down to him.

"We will be up in a few minutes." He said. "I want a few more minutes with my amazing wife."

"Ok I guess not. We will see you in a bit Chloe." I said. She gave us a smile as she took James by the hand. James waved to us as they made their way out of the pool area. I turned to Nick and smiled down at him. He pulled me in for another kiss.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked simply.

"For being my everything." He said. I couldn't help, but smile. "Being back here I realized how different my life is. I always wanted this, but it just seemed so far away. Then I found you. It was hard at first and we went through a lot of stuff, but look where we are now. We've got both our kids and we are living our dreams."

"You're welcome and thank you." I said before placing another kiss on his lips. "You are my everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Come on." He said as he lifted me up. "Let's get ready for dinner." I simply nodded as he took my hand and we started the journey back to our hotel room.

We were all dressed for dinner. Nick held my hand as we got into the elevator. The last time we had gone out was Amanda's engagement party. It was pretty rare that we went out even when it was the two of us with no kids. We were the type to stay in and watch a movie together, but it was nice to go out also. He held his hand around my waist and kept me close. I loved when he held me this way. I looked up at him and he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I've got a question." He said. I just looked at him waiting for the question. "Does Chloe seem a little strange to you sometimes?"

"Strange…no." I said. I hadn't noticed anything particularly strange about her. "Why?"

"I don't know. The way she looks at me sometimes. It's weird especially when I'm alone with her like when you are out of town. It just strikes me as strange." He explained. I hadn't ever noticed her looking at him in any way, but I noted to look next time.

Dinner was amazing and nearly half the lab was there to enjoy dinner with us. I was feeling tired, but Nick was going to have some drinks with his friends. He walked me to the elevator before he returned to the restaurant. I yawned as I walked down the hall of our floor. I made it to our room and opened the door as quietly as I could. I looked into the bedroom where the kids were sleeping. Both of them were in cribs and fast asleep. I closed the door quietly and walked to the room where Nick and I were sleeping. I opened the door to find Chloe asleep on our bed. I found it strange that she was on our bed. I noticed that she was on top of the shirt Nick had been wearing earlier in the day. I walked to her and touched her shoulder. I saw her eyes open and she looked at me.

"Oh ma'am I'm so sorry. I'll get back to my room. Your room is closer to the kids and I wanted to be close." She said quickly as she jumped up.

"It's fine Chloe. Thank you so much." I said giving her a kind smile. Her excuse made total sense.

"Goodnight." She said quickly before exiting our room. I changed into my nightgown and slipped into the bed.

A/N: Semi-short chapter, but meant to be a more fun chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Pyramid

Chapter 5

Our trip had been amazing, but I was so happy to be home. I was ready to get back to our normal routine. I sat in my office checking my emails. I hadn't had much time to check them on our trip and there were so many to get through. We'd put the kids to bed and Nick had to drive Chloe home. I worked to delete my spam emails first. I then noticed there was an email from my editor in LA. I opened it and read it. I was a little shocked at the request. I knew Nick and I had to discuss it as we tried to discuss everything. I then sat there just starring at the screen. This request was pretty big and I wasn't sure if I could even accept, but I knew I wanted to. This would be huge for my career, but at the same time our family was going to have to come together for this to be possible. I heard the front door open. I turned off the computer and walked into the living room. I saw Nick taking off his coat.

"Umm I think Chloe tried to come onto me." He said. I looked at him confused.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well she was trying way too hard to have cleavage showing and then she invited me inside." He said as he sat on the couch.

"Hmmm." I then said not really knowing how to react. "She obviously has a little crush on you. Just tell her you aren't interested and to lay off. I don't want to have to fire her, but if she doesn't lay off I guess we will have to do it."

"Agreed." He answered. I walked to him and sat in his lap. He smiled up at me before placing a kiss on my lips. "Everything good here?" he asked.

"Everything is fine. The kids are fast asleep. I did some cleaning up of my email. The magazine made a request of me, but we have to discuss it first." I said looking at him.

"And that is?" he asked.

"They want to send me to New York for 2 weeks." I said. I looked at him awaiting his response. He simply said nothing. "I want to take the job, but 2 weeks is a long time."

"It is." He answered. "But really it is up to you. It's your job." I could tell he wasn't thrilled with the idea of me leaving for 2 weeks.

"I'll think about it." I then said. I didn't really feel like talking about it in the moment. I placed my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead. I just wanted to sit here and enjoy this quiet moment when I heard crying come from upstairs. It was clearly Jessica. I sighed before standing up. I jogged upstairs into Jessica's room. I needed to get to her before her cries woke up James.

I lied in bed. It had been a couple weeks since our trip and since I was offered two weeks in New York. I'd decided to take it. I was leaving in the morning. I lied there and glanced at my suitcases in the corner of the bedroom. When I told Nick I was going to take the job he didn't seem pleased, but he didn't say much about it except for that it was my job and my choice. I knew that this was a huge opportunity. The magazine wanted me to check out some Maternity Wear designers and also have me as an expert in Maternity Wear make some television appearances on a few talk shows. I had finally brought myself back from the ruins my career was left in after Paris. I looked up as the bedroom door opened Nick walked in the room. He didn't say a word to me as he got into bed. He turned off the light and lied there with his back to me. I then turned on the light and sat up. He turned to me.

"Please talk to me." I then said. He just looked at me. "Something is bothering you and I need to know. Does it have to do with me leaving?"

"What do you think?" he asked his voice laced with attitude.

"Babe I tired to discuss it with you, but you kept saying that it was my job and my choice." I pointed out.

"Expecting that you would turn it down for your family." He then said as he also sat up. I looked at him confused and bewildered.

"For my family?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You are leaving for 2 weeks. Did you ever think how that would affect the kids?" he asked.

I was taken aback and I didn't know what to say. I was instantly angry. "Are you calling me a bad mom?" I asked.

"No I'm just…." He started, but I wasn't going to allow him to finish.

"You just said did I ever think of how this would effect the kids. Meaning that me deciding to go on this trip is making me a bad mom." I said as I glared at him.

"Babe I'm not saying that." He said.

"You are saying that!" I yelled.

"Keep it down the kids are asleep." He growled in my direction. I was fuming at this point. I grabbed his pillow and shoved it in his face.

"Go sleep somewhere else. I'm not sharing this bed with someone who accuses me of being a bad mom." I growled.

"Elise you are being unreasonable." He said as he stood from the bed holding his pillow.

"Just go!" I then yelled. I then heard James start to cry.

"I told you to keep it down." He growled as he exited the room. I exited also and went to James' room.

I picked up my baby boy and rocked him in my arms. I was so angry I was shaking. We hadn't had a fight in so long and this just seemed to come out of nowhere. We'd been so good with communicating and suddenly we weren't anymore. I let a tear slip form my eye. I looked down at James who had fallen fast asleep. I put him back in bed and exited his room. I looked downstairs to see Nick on the couch with his pillow and a throw blanket. He looked up at me. I shook my head and walked back towards our bedroom. I got into bed alone. I cried onto my pillow.

I came down the stairs fully dressed. Nick was in the home office. I saw him glance at me, but I turned away and made my way into the kitchen. Chloe had already arrived. She was feeding Jessica her breakfast. James was still asleep as Jessica was the early riser of the family. I grabbed a piece of bread and started to eat it. I knew I didn't have long before the car would be here to pick me up and take me to the airport. Nick entered the kitchen and placed a hand on my waist. I moved away.

"Babe…" he started.

"Babe nothing." I spat.

"Ma'am I made you some coffee." Chloe said as she handed me a travel mug filled with hot coffee. I took a sip. I wasn't too keen on the taste. I sat it down quickly as I walked to Jessica and gave her a quick kiss on the head.

"Mommy loves you." I said to her shooting Nick a look. "I'll see you in 2 weeks." I said as my cell phone rang. I looked down to see that my car had arrived. "My car is here." I saw as I spotted Nick taking a sip of my coffee. "That's mine." I said, but I shook my head and walked from the kitchen.

"Babe." I heard his voice follow me. I turned around to see him behind me. "Have a good flight. I love you." He said. I simply turned away and grabbed my bags leaving him alone in the living room.

I sat on my flight looking out of the window. I suddenly felt guilty for leaving the way I did. He had made me so angry. My children were my everything and I did everything I did for them. The fact that he made it seem as if I was a bad mom had pissed me off. He had never pissed me off in this way before. I figured I would call him when I landed to apologize for leaving the way I did. I loved him too much to let this divide us. It wasn't going to let this divide us. We'd been through too much together and this was nothing and was such a small matter.

I assumed I would call him, but the car that picked me up had taken me straight to a TV appearance that was being recorded. As soon as I was taken into the studio there were people all over me briefing me and fixing my hair and make-up. I was then whisked away for a short interview. When I was finally taken to my hotel I was purely exhausted. It was late and I was hungry. I sat on my bed and pulled out my cell phone. I realized I hadn't turned it back on after the flight. I hurried and turned it on. I had a ton of voicemails. The first few were my dad and Alice asking me to call them as soon as possible. There was then one from Alice she sounded panicked.

"Mona. Something happened. Nick is in the hospital. Nobody knows what happened. He collapsed at his office. He isn't doing well at all. Chloe brought me the kids. Sweetie call us back please." Alice said. My breathing became quick. I was suddenly worried. I hurried and called Alice.

"Mona!" she said at once.

"Alice what happened? I just turned my phone on." I said quickly. "What's wrong with Nick?"

"It's bad Mona. They had to pump his stomach and he is unconscious. Your dad is at the hospital. His parents were getting a flight out." Alice said.

"Alice what happened?" I asked. I was now crying hysterically. I was now so angry at myself for leaving the way I did.

"We don't know." Alice said.

"James and Jessica?" I asked.

"They are fine. Both of them are here fast asleep." She said.

"Ok I'm going to get home." I said before hanging up. I was suddenly filled with fear. I hated not knowing what was wrong. I grabbed my things and left the hotel quickly and getting a cab. In the cab I listened to the other voicemails. I landed on a voicemail from this morning after I had already boarded the flight.

"Hey babe. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I really am. That was wrong of me to even hint at the idea of you being a bad mom. You are an amazing mom. I love you so much and I'm going to miss you. Call me when you get this. I want to hear your voice. I love you again. Bye." then it ended. I started to cry as I sat in the back of the taxi. I was so angry at myself. If he died the last memory I would have with him was me being angry with him. I hated myself with everything in that moment.

At the airport I rushed to the counter of the airline I had used to fly here. I needed to get home. I needed to see that my husband was ok. I needed my husband, I needed my children. I didn't know what to do. I just needed to be home as fast as possible. I stood in line trying to not cry, but I couldn't help as tears ran down my face. It was finally my turn.

"Hi I need to be on the next flight to San Diego." I said to the woman at the counter.

"The last flight of the night just left. The next one isn't until 8am tomorrow." The woman said.

"No…no…no." I said. Tears were coming faster. "I just got a call that my husband is in the hospital. I need to get home as fast as possible."

"I can see if any of our alliance airlines have sooner flights." She said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." I said as I tried to wipe my tears away.

"The earliest I see is at 3am." She said.

"I'll take it." I said at once. I looked down at my cell phone. It was currently 10:15.

The moment I got off the plane I ran down to baggage claim. I saw a face I knew standing there waiting. My dad was there. I saw him and I instantly broke down. My dad pulled me into his arms and held me. I was crying uncontrollably. I couldn't breathe. I felt weak and it was like my legs were giving out. My dad held me up and walked me to a bench. I was a mess.

"How is he?" I asked.

"When I left the hospital he was the same." My dad said. "Still unconscious."

"Can you take me straight there?" I asked.

"Sure. His parents are there now." My dad said. I just nodded.

Walking into the hospital I was shaking, I was so afraid. I didn't know what to expect. My dad walked me through the halls and down to a room. I looked inside the room and there he was. He was in the bed with tubes coming from everywhere. I saw his mom sitting next to him holding his hand. I hated seeing him this way. I went to open the door when I man walked up to us.

"Mrs. Stokes?" the man questioned.

"Yes." I answered.

"I'm Dr. Francisco. It seems that your husband was poisoned. His organs started to shut down. We were able to pump his stomach and stabilize him, but it is very touch and go. We aren't sure if we will loose him or not. I would suggest you start making final arrangements. I'm sorry." He said to me. I stood there in pure shock. This couldn't be how it ended. This couldn't be how I would lose my husband. The door to his room opened and his mother stood there. I turned to her and she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said.

"I just got here. I was in New York. I don't know what happened." I said at once. I looked over at him. My heart instantly broke. Was this really the end?

I walked over to him and held his hand. My tears flowed down uninterrupted. I couldn't lose him now. I thought of James and Jessica. They needed him also. We needed him. We were a family. This was my family and it just couldn't end like this.

"I'm sorry for how I left yesterday." I said down to him. "I love you too. I love you so much. Please….please…please don't leave me." I then collapsed next to his bed. I let my emotions take me. I couldn't handle it at all. I wanted all of this to be just a really bad dream. I needed this to be a bad dream. My husband wasn't dying. "Please don't leave me!" I screamed out.

A/N: Damn that was emotional. I'm sitting here trying to not cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Pyramid

Chapter 6

It was like I was paralyzed. I was frozen in time. Each minute even each second moved at such a slow pace. My heart hurt so much. I was in a moment of inconceivable fear. The possibility of losing the man I loved and the father of my children hung over me like a dark cloud. I'd lost it at the hospital. I had completely lost it. The doctor ended up giving me something to calm me and my dad took me to his house. I lied in my old bedroom holding my children in my arms as they slept. It was a possibility that they would never see their father again. Every time I thought of it I physically hurt. I couldn't help, but think of how angry I was with myself for leaving him with so much resentment towards him. We'd been through so much together and for it to end like this was breaking my heart with every passing moment. I looked at my children they slept peacefully not knowing that it was possible that their world could crumble. I didn't know what I would do without him. How was I go to on without him?

"Mona." I heard my dad's voice whisper from the door. I was hoping it was news. I slowly got off the bed in hopes of not disturbing Jessica and James. I walked out of the bedroom into the hall where my dad stood. He looked incredibly sad and shook his head. My heart began to beat quickly. I was afraid of what he would say next.

"No." I shook my head back and forth. This wasn't the end. It just couldn't be. I was in so much pain.

"No Mona. He hasn't…" my dad started, but I knew he didn't want to say the word. "He had started to breathe on his own, but since he has been put back on the ventilator. It is still so touch and go at this point." I just nodded. Tears flowed from my eyes. My dad hugged me and rubbed my back.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about making…final arrangements." I said to my dad.

"I have some resources. You need to contact a mortuary." My dad said. I nodded. "Does he have a will?" my dad then asked.

"Yeah we have one together and one for each of us. We revised all of them after Jessica was born." I said. I remembered how Nick was so adamant on us setting up Wills before James was born. I didn't want to think of any of us dying.

"Alright you also need to contact your lawyer about that." My dad said. I was silent. There was a large pit in my stomach.

"Dad…" I started. My dad looked at me. "What if he dies?" I asked. It was so real in this moment and I knew there was no way that I was ready to face it. "What if I lose him?" I asked as I started to cry uncontrollably.

"He isn't gone yet." My dad said holding me close. "Things can still turn around." I just nodded. I needed things to turn around. I needed him with me more than I needed air to breathe.

"Charles tell Mona a CSI Ellis is here for her." Alice's voice yelled from downstairs. I wiped my eyes before I started down the stairs.

I walked down and went into the living room where I saw Kyle. He gave me a weak smile and as I approached him he gave me a hug. I appreciated it a lot.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm not." I answered truthfully.

"We analyzed the contents of Boss Man's stomach that was pumped out at the hospital. It contained ricin." Kyle said. My eyes widened. I might have not been a scientist, but I knew that ricin was an extremely deadly poison.

"But how did he ingest it?" I asked.

"We are still trying to figure that out." He said. I sat on the couch. I didn't know how to take this information. Someone had done this on purpose. Someone was trying to kill my husband.

"Were you there when he got sick?" I asked.

"Yeah I was in his office. He had come in and was complaining of feeling sick. Then at one point he just collapsed. He had a seizure while we were waiting for the paramedics to arrive. We knew it wasn't good whatever was going on." Kyle explained. Just thinking of how that might have looked scared me. I should have stayed home. Instead I left with a chip on my shoulder.

"I'm so afraid he is going to die." I then said.

"Boss Man is a strong dude. I think he will pull through." He said.

"I can only hope." I said. I then heard the sounds of Jessica crying followed by James. "My kids have woken up. I need to get them." I said as I stood.

"Yeah…yeah… If we learn anything I will let you know." Kyle said.

"Thank you so much for coming by." I said giving him a hug. He then walked towards the front door and I jogged up the stairs into the bedroom.

When I entered the bedroom I looked James in the face. He looked exactly like Nick. Just seeing those eyes look at me broke my heart. I couldn't help, but to start crying. I picked up both of my children and I cried. I didn't quite know what to do. I knew I needed to be strong for them, but I didn't quite know how to do it. I never even considered raising my children alone. The only time I ever thought about it was when James was small and we were in our rough patch. During that time I had even called a divorce lawyer just for some quotes and advice, but I never went through with anything. We had found out way out of our patch. We had been great again. We'd had Jessica and the four of us were a complete family. I wasn't going to allow my family to be incomplete.

I walked through the halls of the hospital. The closer I got to his room the harder my heart was beating and the bigger the pit in my stomach got. I didn't want to see him how I saw him before. I felt so helpless because I couldn't help him. As I got closer to the room I slowed my pace. My heart was hurting so much. The moment I stood in front of his room door and saw inside the pain ripped through my body. I went into the room and I sat down on the chair next to his bed. I grabbed his hand. I watched his chest move up and down as the ventilator helped him breathe.

"Hey I'm back." I said as I rubbed his hand with my thumb. "The kids miss you. James keeps asking for Dada. I can tell that Jessica notices something different. We've been staying with my dad and Alice. I don't want to be in our house without you. It hurts too much to not have you there with us." I looked at the monitor screens. I then looked at his face. His closed eyes. I let tears fall from my eyes.

"I miss your smile and your laugh. I miss you making me laugh….I need you." I was now choking back emotions. "I need you so much. I can't raise our kids alone. How can I get you back? If you want a third baby we can have one. As long as I can have you back….please…I need you back." I placed my head on his arm and cried.

I just sat there and cried onto his arm. I hadn't realized that I was no longer alone in the room. I felt a hand on my back. I jumped up. My mother-in-law was standing there looking down at me with sadness all over her face. She didn't say anything, but just stood there. She then sat down in the chair next to mine. I then saw my father-in-law enter the room and stand next to her his hand on her shoulder.

"How are the kids?" My mother-in-law then asked.

"Ok I guess. James keeps asking for his dad. Jessica can tell something is up." I said as I sat there just looking at Nick.

"We will come by to see them." She said. "Maybe take them out for a bit. They need it." I nodded. "He was such a happy boy growing up."

"A mama's boy for sure." My father-in-law then said. Reminded me of James.

"Oh yes my baby boy. He went everywhere with me." My mother-in-law said. I turned to her and she smiled. "He could make anyone smile. So genuine and sweet."

"He still does and is." I said as I continued to hold his hand.

"When he wasn't with his mother he was in my office. I thought he would be a lawyer, but no. He is good at what he does though. I can't fault him for that. He also made a great husband and father." My father-in-law said. I smiled. I then felt a twitch in my hand. It was his hand moving. I gasped as it moved more.

"Babe…" I said quietly. His hand moved again. "He is waking up." He let out a groaning noise. I held onto his hand tightly. He started to move his whole body. His other hand was now moving around frantic and it went to grab at the ventilator's tube. I shoved that hand away and I held it down. "Sweetie it's ok. You're in the hospital. Don't move."

"I will get the doctor." My father-in-law said as he rushed from the room.

Nick continued to struggle against me as I held him. It was getting difficult he was definitely strong. Tears streamed down my face as I held him. His eyes opened and he looked at me. I starred into his eyes. Suddenly I was pulled away from him by the doctor.

"Hello sir. You are in the hospital and on a ventilator. We need you to stop fighting." The doctor said, but Nick just fought harder. I hurried to the other side of the bed and I stroked his hair.

"Sweetie please... Just calm down... I'm right here." I said trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Nurse! Nurse!" the doctor yelled out. A nurse ran into the room.

"Get me something to calm him down." The doctor instructed. The nurse rushed over to a cabinet and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of something. She filled the syringe and came over to the IV line. She injected the medicine into the line. In seconds he started to fight less and in even more moments he was asleep. "That will last a few hours. His breathing is stabilized so I think we will remove the ventilator. Will do some more tests, but so far he seems stable. We might be able to remove him from the ICU."

The next few hours seemed to pass slowly. I just sat and starred at him. He looked a lot better without so many tubes coming from his face. I held his hand and watched him breathe. I was so happy, but still so scared. His parents went to take the kids out for a little bit. It was nice to sit alone with him. I watched his face. I saw his eyes as they started to open. He groaned. I stood and moved closer to the bed. I sat at the edge of the bed and ran my fingers over his cheek. His eyes fully opened and he looked at me. I gave him a smile.

"Hey." I said softly. He just moaned. I didn't need him to say anything. He was here alive and awake. That is all that mattered to me in this moment. I felt like the tiny broken pieces of my heart were all coming together and mending. "Umm sweetie. You got very sick…well someone poisoned you, but things seem to be getting better. The kids and I are ok."

"I…." he was trying to speak. "I…I'm…sorry."

"Sorry?" I questioned. "There is nothing to be sorry for babe."

"I made you…so angry. I'm sorry…." He started and then he started to cough. I grabbed a cup of water from the side table and stuck a straw inside. I gave him some water. He took my hand. "I should have never made you feel like a bad mother."

"Babe really it's ok. I'm over that. Babe I love you. I'm just happy you are alive. We almost lost you." I said as I looked at him. I gave him a reassuring smile. He bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "We're good. I promise."

"I'm glad." He said. "So I was poisoned?"

"Apparently. Ricin." I said. His eyes widened.

"Who and how?" he asked.

"They don't know." I said. He coughed again. I gave him more water. "Hey don't worry about that right now. Just rest for now. Please for me." He raised his hand to my face and rubbed my cheek. I laid my cheek on his fingers. I couldn't believe how lucky we were. Here this morning I was thinking about making final arrangements and his will and now I had him back. He was here with me, but now there was the fear of who poisoned him. Who was trying to hurt my family…again.


	7. Chapter 7

Pyramid

Chapter 7

I couldn't remember feeling this happy before. I wanted to leap with joy. Getting dressed I hummed along to the radio and danced around. I looked to see James sitting on the bed laughing at me. I picked him up and danced with him in my arms. It felt good to now be reassured that my husband was going to live and that he was fine. I had been so worried and now I felt freedom and happiness.

I walked through the halls of the hospital with both my children in tow. It felt good to not have to go into the ICU. Nick had been moved into a normal room now that he was stable. The kids and I made it to his room. There were a few police officers inside with him. I stood holding James' hand and holding Jessica in my arms until they left minutes later. Heading into the room I noticed that my in-laws were there. The biggest smile came across James' little face when he saw Nick. I let James' hand go and he went running to the bed.

"Hey. I know bringing the kids isn't the best idea. Germs and all, but I knew they wanted to see you and I knew you really wanted to see them." I said as I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It was the best idea." Nick said as he picked up James who was standing patiently with his arms up. He pulled James onto the bed and then grabbed Jessica from my arms.

"Daddy!" James said happily.

"Hey how has my boy been?" Nick asked James who just laughed. "And my little princess." He said as he tickled Jessica who went into a fit of giggles. I watched as Nick played with the kids. They were so happy to see their dad and I was so happy to see him so alive.

"The police were here." My mother-in-law said.

"Yeah I saw them when we arrived." I said. "Anything new?"

"Not yet." Nick then said looking at me. "But the doctor came in before them. I might be able to go home in a week or so if all continues to go well."

"That's so great." I said happily. "I was thinking of going by the house today. I miss sleeping in my own bed and I know the kids miss their rooms and all their toys. Plus we can make sure the house is in order for you to come home."

"That's a good idea. If you need any help I'm here." My mother-in-law said happily.

"Thanks so much." I said to her.

"I poop!" James then exclaimed.

"I'll change him." My mother-in-law said. I handed her the diaper bag and she picked up James from the bed.

"Does anyone want anything from the vending machine?" my father-in-law then asked as he also stood. We just shook out heads as he excited the room behind his wife.

"Thanks for bringing the kids." Nick then said as the two of us sat with Jessica who was drifting off to sleep.

"I knew you'd want to see them. I'm just glad they aren't seeing you in a casket. I was so afraid of that. My dad had started helping me with final arrangements. I didn't know where to start." I said. Tears had started to escape my eyes. I had been so afraid of losing him that the emotions snuck back in. Nick took his hand and wiped my tears away.

"Don't worry. Nobody is taking me from you guys." He said giving me a smile. I smiled back at him. It was so nice to have this moment. He took my hand and held it tight.

"I need to call Chloe. I'm going to need her more than ever now." I said as I rubbed Jessica's back watching her eyes clothes with her head in Nick's lap. She had her dad back. She was content. I knew how she felt.

"How was your job with the whole leaving New York thing?" he then asked.

"They were great. They said family comes first and if I need anything to let them know." I said happily. The magazine had been so amazing since I had to ditch the entire trip and come home. They had been a great support through this whole thing.

"I'm glad." He then said as hey laid his head back. "Sorry I'm a little light headed."

"It's fine babe. You need your rest. We should probably go soon." I said as I looked to see my in-laws returning with James. Nick simply nodded and gave me a smile.

James ran back to the bed. I picked him up and held him on my lap. My kids had their father and that is all that mattered to me in the moment. I remembered the moment that Alice told me that something had happened. I remembered the fear and the anger I had. I was still angry with myself. I had left him without telling him I loved him and I left him with so much anger towards him inside. Only to come home to him dying and it was a miracle that he was now alive. I pledged to myself that I wasn't going to ever leave him like that again. I was never going to let us go to bed angry at one another. We were going to talk about everything even if it hurt. I couldn't ever come close to losing him again without him knowing that he meant the world to me.

"So I'm going to take the kids back to my dad's house." I said.

"Yes he needs his rest." My mother-in-law said. I nodded in response.

"I'll be back later if I can." I said to Nick. I bent down and kissed him. I missed his lips. It made me happy that I could kiss him again.

"Alright love." He said as he ran his hand up my arm. James crawled over the bed and laid his head on Nick. I smiled and pulled out my camera to snap a picture. It was the perfect moment between father and son. "Alright James you be a good boy for your mom and Grandma Alice." James nodded. Nick ran his hand over a sleeping Jessica's head.

"He'll be a good boy." I said to James as I picked up Jessica from the bed. She whined for a second, but then snuggled close to me.

"I love you." Nick said to me.

"I love you too." I said back happily.

I stood at my kitchen counter with a cup of coffee. It was my first real day home since leaving that morning. I'd been through and grabbed some things for myself and the kids and to feed Sam, but I hadn't spent time in the house. I had James on the floor coloring and Jessica was taking a nap in her room. I cleaned the dishes that had been left in the sink. I noticed my travel coffee mug on the counter. I remembered clearly that the coffee Chloe gave me was disgusting and Nick had taken it. I opened the mug. It was a strange color, but I figured it was from sitting here for so long. I poured it out and put the mug in the dishwasher. The doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it to find my mother-in-law with grocery bags.

"I hope you didn't mind. I picked up a few groceries for you." She said as she walked into the house and towards the kitchen.

"I don't mind at all. Thank you so much." I said as I helped take a few bags from her. I sat the bags on the counter. "James look Nana is here."

"Hello James." She said to James who was on the floor. James looked up at her and stood.

"Nana!" he said happily reaching his arms up for her to pick him up. She picked up James.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked her.

"No thank you dear." She said as she sat and bounced James on her knee. "How is it being home?"

"Nice. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight. Though I'll miss Nick being there." I said as I sat at the table with her.

"Do you have any idea how he could have gotten poisoned?" she then asked.

"No clue and that is what scares me." I said. I looked at her. She had sadness on her face and I completely understood it.

"Nick told me how the two of you had fought before you left. He actually called me that morning telling me how bad he felt for making you upset. He was so afraid you would leave him." She explained.

"I'd never leave him." I said at once. My heart then hurt more than it did. I couldn't believe that he was afraid I would leave him. "He'd made me angry and then I ended up so angry at myself. That morning before I left he told me he loved me and I said nothing to him and just walked out. I nearly lost him and he would have never known that I did love him too."

"It's ok honey. We have our bad patches and moments. He is here for you to tell him you love him." She said with a smile.

"I'm going to tell him every single day." I said truthfully.

"I remember when I first met you. I was wondering whom this stranger was that my son was bringing home. I wasn't the nicest to you, but he set me straight. Getting to know you I can say you are one of my daughters. You love my son so much and you gave him these two beautiful children. You guys have beat the odds and I think you will continue to do so." She said as she gave me a smile. I truly felt that every word came from her heart.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"So is your nanny coming back to work?" she asked me.

"Yeah she is coming tomorrow morning." I said before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Do you trust her?" she asked me.

"Yes with the lives of my children everyday. She has been so great and very helpful. I don't know what we would do without her." I said.

"Well Bill and I will be staying around for 2 more weeks. If you need any help with the kids or want us to take them out we are happy to do it. It isn't the best reason that we are here, but it is nice to see my grandchildren." She said.

The next week seemed to fly by. I left the kids with Chloe while I went to get Nick from the hospital. It was so nice to have him sitting in the car with me. I was overjoyed that he was well enough to come home. The doctor still wanted him to take it easy so I setup the spare bedroom downstairs for him to stay in so he didn't have to go up and down the stairs. I wanted everything just perfect for him when he came home. It had been a long 2 weeks with him not home, but now he was coming home. I pulled up to our house and I got out of the car. I ran around to open the door for him. He gave me a smile.

"You know I can open my own door." He said with a smile.

"I'm just trying to not let you overwork yourself. You are under my care now." I said as I helped him from the car. Once he was out of the car and standing he pulled me close to him.

"I'll be the best patient." He said before placing a kiss on my lips. I smiled against his lips. I couldn't express how great it was to have him home.

We walked hand in hand into the house. Both of the kids were in the living room with his parents. James jumped up and ran to us. He hugged Nick's leg. I bent down and picked him up. I'd never seen my son with this big of a smile on his face. He was beaming with so much joy. Jessica started to crawl our way.

"She's crawling?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Yeah she just started in the last few days." I said happily as Jessica finally reached us. Nick bent down, but made a groaning sound. "Don't hurt yourself." I said as I sat James down and picked up Jessica.

"Let's get you on the couch to sit down." My mother-in-law said to him. She came over and helped him towards the couch. He sat down on the couch and I handed Jessica to him.

"Chloe is coming tomorrow. So you can rest and I can get a little work done." I said to him. He simply nodded as he played with Jessica. "I'm so glad you're home." I said.

"It's great to be home with my family." He said smiling. I leaned onto him and he wrapped his arm around me. James crawled into my lap. The four of us sat together happily. Our family was back.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: FINALLY a new chapter! Bring on the drama.

Pyramid

Chapter 8

Having my family back together was everything to me, but it was hard. Nick was healing and I had two kids to care for. He'd been home for 3 weeks now and we just survived our first week without the extra help of his parents. I'd taken an extended leave from work and right now my focus was on making sure my husband had everything he needed and that my children were taken care of. I checked both of the kids who were fast asleep in their rooms and I walked downstairs. I didn't want Nick working to get himself up and down the stairs so I made up the guest bedroom downstairs for him. I walked up the quiet hall and knocked on the doorframe. Nick was sitting in bed with his laptop. He gave me a smile and closed the computer. He then patted the bed next to him. I walked into the room and sat on the bed next to him. I placed my head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Today was good. Feeling much stronger." He said putting his arm around me. It was nice to enjoy the quiet together. I couldn't have had it any other way. I only wished he wasn't sick to begin with, but there is no going back now.

"That's great love. I'm so happy that you're getting better." I said cheerfully. I turned to face him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"So Amanda's wedding is on Saturday right?" he questioned.

"Yeah I was going just for the ceremony and then I will be right back home. Chloe said she will watch the kids while I'm gone." I explained. "I'm only going because I'm Matron of Honor or else I'd be here with you."

"I was thinking we could go together. It will be nice to get out of the house and be out together." He said. I looked at him. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. He needed as much rest as possible.

"I don't know if…" I started, but he instantly cut me off placing a single finger on my lips and then he replaced his finger with his lips. He then ended the kiss and looked at me.

"Elise you are worrying too much. I'm sure I will be fine attending a wedding with you. Maybe we can spend an hour or so at the reception. I need to get out a little. I want to test the water and I think it will be an ok place to do so." He explained. In my mind I agreed, but I didn't want to say it out loud. I knew I couldn't keep him locked away forever, but I was so afraid of the possibility of him getting sick again. I wouldn't be able to live through that again. I simply nodded in response. He then held me close. I inhaled his scent. I felt a tear fall down my cheek onto him. I could never lose him.

Saturday morning was hectic as I ran around making sure that the kids were ready for Chloe and that Nick was ready while I did my own hair and make-up. By the time I felt like we were ready I was exhausted. I did a final check of the house while Chloe sat on the living room floor with James and Jessica. I then walked into the downstairs bedroom where I found Nick fixing his bow tie. He looked absolutely handsome. It had been awhile since I'd seen him dressed up. I walked to him and started fixing his tie for him. He placed a hand on mine and smiled at me.

"I'm glad we're better." He said as he held my hand.

"I'm so sorry I walked out that day. I should have never left like that. Maybe things would be different if I hadn't have left so angry." I said looking up at him. He placed his lips on mine.

"Well I'm alive and we have each other. That's all that matters." He said. I simply nodded and smiled.

"We should go." I then said. "I'm kind of the Matron of Honor."

"Yeah let me put my jacket on." He said.

"I'll meet you in the living room." I said as I left the room. I couldn't help, but smile to myself. Was life really back to normal or at least close to normal.

I walked into the living room where Chloe was playing with the children. I picked up my purse from the table. James ran over to me and hugged my leg. I picked him up into my arms. My little boy was so sweet and he reminded me so much of Nick. I was going to have a little troublemaker on my hands. I saw Nick come from the room. He walked over to Jessica and bent down and picked her up. Jessica giggled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He put her back on the ground. It was nice to see that he had regained to much of his strength.

"Okay James. Mommy and Daddy are leaving, but you get to stay home and play with Chloe." I said to James. I put her back on the floor and he ran over to where Chloe was sitting on the floor with Jessica.

"Have a great time." Chloe said to us as Nick walked to me. Nick placed his hand on the small of my back. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"We will. Call us if there are any problems." Nick said to her. Chloe nodded.

The wedding was beautiful. I was so happy for Amanda; she'd finally found someone through her struggles with romance. At the reception we shared a table with my dad, Alice, and Amanda's parents. The men chatted about football as always. One of my favorite songs came on and I looked up to see Nick holding his hand out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet and led me to the dance floor. He pulled me close as we started to dance. This felt amazing. We hadn't danced together in so long. I looked into his eyes. Things were definitely good and life was getting back on track and back to normal. He spun me around. I laughed out loud. This was the most fun I'd had in a very long time.

"You know I love you." I said to him as he held me close.

"I know. There is no mistaking it and I love you. My Mona Elise Stokes." He said. He then quickly spun me again before pulling me back close to him. The song ended. He took me by the hand and led me outside onto the balcony. We over looked the ocean. I felt him pull me close with one arm around my waist. His other hand moved my hair out of the way and he planted kissed on my neck. I leaned back onto him.

"It feels good." I mentioned. "It feels good to be how we used to be. Having fun again and having one another."

"It's perfect." He said as he continued to kiss my neck. "We should get away. Maybe your parents can watch the kids for a few days. Just a quick vacation for the two of us. Somewhere quick… Mexico maybe… Cabo…" I then turned around and faced him.

"Are you sure you are up for that?" I asked concerned. I couldn't risk him getting sick. I couldn't let him risk not healing properly.

"I'm fine Elise… I just want to celebrate us. We didn't get to celebrate our wedding anniversary this year." He then said.

"Yeah not easy to celebrate when you have two sick kids." I said thinking about how hectic life was in February when both our kids were sick.

"So we can do it now. Just the two of us. Celebrate us." He said. I felt like he was begging me. I simply sighed.

"Alright then. You've convinced me." I said looking at him. He grinned at me. I felt his hands slide down my body and land on my butt. He pulled me close.

"Maybe we can work on that third baby." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes for a second. He was in a coma at the time, but I did promise if he lived we could work on a third baby. I just nodded. He pressed his lips to mine. This all felt so good.

I actually let Nick drive us home. I had too much to drink at the wedding. I allowed myself to get a little out of control, but I hadn't let loose in a long time. It felt good to be free and able to have a few drinks. When we walked into the house we found Chloe waiting for us in the living room. She gave the two of us a smile.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"Great time and I'm a little drunk." I said.

"I hate to be burden, but my boyfriend borrowed my car and I need a ride home." Chloe said.

"I can take you." Nick said.

"Are you sure sir?" Chloe asked.

"Yes I'll be good. I actually managed to drive tonight thanks to my wife getting a little inebriated." Nick said with a chuckle. "Elise just get in my bed." I nodded and went towards the downstairs bedroom. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I did quickly still in my sparkly dress.

I awoke in the morning with a pounding headache. I guess this is what happens when you don't really drink much for a while and then drink a lot at once. I rolled over and came in contact with a body. I felt an arm slip around me. I smiled to myself knowing it was Nick. I opened my eyes to see his eyes looking at me. He placed a kiss on my lips.

"I have a headache." I mentioned.

"Well you did drink quite a bit." He said with a small laugh.

"At least Chloe should be here soon." I said with a yawn. I then looked at the clock. It was just after 8am and both kids had remained asleep. "Chloe should have been here at 8." I mentioned as I got out of the bed. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Open the door for Chloe if she comes."

After my shower I walked downstairs hoping to find Chloe in the kitchen with the kids, but instead it was Nick in the kitchen with the kids. I was confused. I sat down at the table with Nick who was feeding Jessica.

"Did Chloe arrive?" I asked.

"No nothing." Nick then said.

"Let me call her. Normally she calls if she will be late." I said. I found my cell phone and there were no missed called from her. I then called her phone, but it went straight to voicemail. "Strange. Well we'll see." I said hanging up the phone.

The afternoon was quiet. It was just the four of us when no sign of Chloe. I wasn't happy with her, but at the same time it was nice to have the four of us. Our family had gotten back to normal. We were a solid family again. I sat on the couch with my head in Nick's lap. He ran his hand down my arm. We just sat there in silence watching the kids play on the floor. James was trying to help Jessica play with a toy. He was such a good big brother. Then the doorbell rang. I stood and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"San Diego Police." A voice said. I then opened the door. There was an officer there. I knew him.

"Hey Elliot." I said to him.

"Hey Mona. Do you know a Chloe Richards?" he asked.

"Yes she's our nanny. I haven't been able to reach her today." I said to him.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." I answered. I allowed him into the house. "You know my husband Nick Stokes."

"Yeah hi." Elliot said.

"Hey man, what's up?" Nick asked.

"Well I know why you haven't been able to reach Chloe. She was found unconscious in a ravine near her home early this morning. She awoke in the hospital a few hours ago. She told us how she got there. She says the on the way home last night that she and Nick got into a fight about their relationship and he tossed her from the car." Elliot explained.

"What?" Nick questioned. "I dropped her off at home. She attempted to kiss me. I told her that she was being inappropriate. Something similar happened before. We said we would let her go if it happened again, but I felt like she did deserve another chance."

"You didn't tell me." I then said looking at him.

"You were asleep when I got home and it slipped my mind this morning." Nick said. "What relationship is she talking of? There is none."

"Well according to her the two of your have been in a romantic relationship for months now and you had a fight over the fact that you promised to leave Mona and you haven't." Elliot said.

"That's insane." Nick then said looking at me. "Sweetie none of this is true." I sat silent. I didn't know what to say.

"She also said that your poisoning was an accident. She says that the two of you had planned to get rid of Mona and the poison was for Mona, but she didn't tell you how she was going to do it so you wouldn't be apart of it. She said the problem was you took her coffee that morning." Elliot explained.

"The nasty coffee. The day I left to New York." I then said. That's why that coffee had been so disgusting, she had poisoned it and Nick drank it. My heart was beating quickly. I'd trusted this girl with my children, the two people who I loved with everything inside of me.

"Well after she was found we found her purse. Inside there was a diary. It is pretty detailed." Elliot said.

"What kind of details?" I then asked.

"Specific sexual encounters between her and Nick." Elliot then said. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Not for one second had I eve thought Nick could cheat on me, but I wasn't sure in this moment. My entire structure in my relationship was breaking down in this moment.

I felt Nick's eyes on me. I looked at him. He stood and walked to me. He put his hand on my arm. I moved away. I didn't know what to think. I was so confused. "Elise… Elise… I've never done anything with her. You know that. You know I would never cheat on you."

"I need to get out of here." I said at once. My heart was beating quickly. I picked up Jessica from the floor and took James by his hand. I just wanted to be far away. I needed time to think. I needed clarity. I knew Nick could never cheat on me, but in that single moment everything was clouded and I just didn't know. I didn't know anything. I just needed to leave. I needed to breath. Nothing was making sense.


	9. Chapter 9

Pyramid

Chapter 9

I sat in my parent's backyard. I needed the air. The air cleared my mind of the million and one thoughts I had going back and forth through my mind. I hadn't expected my day to turn out like this. I hadn't expected to ever doubt my husband, but I was. I knew I loved him and I knew he loved me, but somewhere in the back of my mind these thoughts were trying to make their way forward and they were making me doubt his faithfulness to me. Not once had I ever doubted him and his faithfulness until today. Today seemed to change everything. Could he have really had an affair with her? My heart screamed no, but those thoughts in the back of my mind kept whispering maybe. We'd remained strong and united through so much together and now could this be the thing that breaks us. I tried to not think about it. I just wanted everything to be clear and for everything to make sense. Chloe had no reason to lie about an affair, but I had no reason to not believe Nick. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Alice holding a glass of water and a painkiller. I needed that painkiller for my monster headache.

"Thanks." I said as I took them from her I put the pill in my mouth and swallowed it with the water. Alice sat down next to me.

"The kids are both napping." She said. I gave her a smile. Through everything whenever we needed help with the kids we could always count on Alice. She was an amazing grandmother to my children.

"I'm so confused." I then said.

"It's a confusing situation." Alice then said. "Do you have any reason to believe that they were sleeping together?"

"No. There has been nothing and I've never doubted Nick's faithfulness." I said.

"Then what changed?" she asked me.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Do you think he did sleep with her?" Alice asked.

"Truthfully I want to say no, but I don't know. I can't say for sure, but in my heart I don't think he would ever do that." I said.

"What's been the number one piece of advice I've given you since the day I met you?" she asked.

"Follow my heart." I answered.

"There you go." She said. I turned to face her and she smiled. She was right. I needed to follow my heart. Any doubts I had were planted there and were not thoughts of my own. My heart knew what was right.

I pulled into the driveway of our house. Nick's car was there. I knew he was home. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking to the front door. I knocked first, but then used my key to open it. When I walked inside there he was standing there. He looked lost and confused, just as lost and confused as I was. I sighed upon seeing him. I then closed the door behind me and walked towards the kitchen. I could feel him following me. I poured a glass of water and started taking pills out of bottles and putting them on the counter.

"Have you taken your medicine?" I asked.

"Not yet." He answered.

"Here you go." I said motioning to the water and the pills.

"Why'd you come back?" he asked me.

"In sickness and in health." I answered.

"And for better or for worse." He then said. I just nodded. I watched him take his medicine. When he finished he just stood there and looked at me. I didn't know what to say or if I should even speak. "Do you really think I would throw my life away with you to be with her?" he then asked. I just shook my head no.

"Sorry I just left here earlier." I then said. "I was in shock and confused. I didn't know what to think." I said truthfully.

"Well the lab got their hands on her diary. Kyle emailed me a few entries. They are… disturbing." Nick said.

"I want to see them." I said at once. I wanted to see what this girl was thinking. I wanted to know exactly what was going through her mind. I would see her sit on the couch sometimes and write in her little notebook. I never pried because that was her own personal thing. I followed Nick to his computer. I sat down and he opened the email.

"This is an early one." He said as he opened it. I started to read.

 _Dearest Diary,_

 _He kissed me today. It's been a month of us stealing looks. I knew that he wanted it for quite some time. Today it became a reality. I'd finished putting both kids down for their afternoon nap. He'd come home for lunch. His wife like always ignoring him while she worked. I felt bad for him. I was in the upstairs hall when I bumped into him. His arm brushed mine. It was like fate had struck. Suddenly his lips were on mine and I could feel the desire. He tasted so nice. I won't forget this day. I know he feels the same way about me._

"I ignore you?" I then questioned looking at Nick.

"Maybe she thinks you do." He said. He then opened another email. "Brace yourself this one is a bit more graphic."

 _Dearest Diary,_

 _His wife is out of town on another trip. Last trip he kissed me once, but this trip was different. The kids were in bed and the house was quiet. I went to say goodnight. He was sitting on his bed. He asked me to come all the way in the room. He stood and came to me. He kissed me. It felt amazing as each time before. This time he peeled my clothes off. I untied his robe he was naked underneath. I will say that the sex was out of this world. The way he kissed every inch of my body. The way he licked me. I am pretty sure I came more than once. His wife is willing to leave this behind. She has no idea what she has here. I am getting hot just remembering every detail. I cannot wait until she is gone again._

"The fuck!" I said at once. Nick put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. I was enraged. "Please, please. I beg you to tell me she is lying."

"She's lying. She is absolutely lying. I never put a hand on her ever. I promise you." He said with pleading in his eyes. My heart believed him, but my head was elsewhere.

"There are more, but I don't want to force them on you." Nick said.

"I want to read one more." I said. He opened another one.

 _Dearest Diary,_

 _I'm so in love. I've found the most amazing man, but he's married with kids. I could love his kids as my own. They are great kids, but obviously they would be with a man like him as a father. Maybe he and I could marry one day. I wouldn't mind at all being Chloe Stokes… it has a nice ring to it. I think it does. Today was complicated. His wife was home. He came home a little early, but she was still working in her office. I was in the kitchen getting dinner made for the kids. He pulled me into the pantry and kissed me. It felt so good. That kiss became more when he reached up my shirt. I slipped off my panties and pulled up my skirt. We had sex right there in the pantry. It was hot knowing his wife was only a few rooms away and that I had to be quiet. I wanted to scream his name out. He told me he would leave her. I could only hope that it's true._

I turned to Nick. He shook his head. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Nick pulled me close and just held me. I started to cry. I hated every second of this. Why would she write these things? I took a deep breath. I needed to hold it together. I closed my eyes and tried to silence the thoughts in my mind and only listen to what my heart was saying. This was definitely difficult. I looked at Nick.

"I didn't do any of this. I can only hope you believe me. I've always been faithful to you. Always Elise." He said. I just nodded.

I had no words still and I was just exhausted from all the emotions that were coursing through my body. I was angry at myself for even hiring her, for trusting the lives of my kids with her. I hated that I didn't see past the signs… there was the email she sent claiming an ex hacked her and sent it, then there was the time she hit on him, and when I found her sleeping with his shirt in Vegas. Everything made sense now and I hated that I didn't see the signs. We just sat there in silence when Nick's cell phone rang. He went to answer it.

"Hey Kyle… yeah… wait let me put you on speaker… Elise is here." Nick said.

"Hi Elise." Kyle's phone then came through the phone.

"Hi." I said weakly.

"Well we finally got a warrant to search Chloe's place. Chick is crazy… literally… there is an entire shrine to Boss Man on her bedroom wall. Like she must have stolen photos from your house. Even a wedding photo, she cut Elise's face out and replaced it with hers. Then there are all the meds we found. Lots of antipsychotics. We are pretty sure she has schizophrenia based on many of these meds. We are turning this evidence over and we are sure she will be held on a psychiatric hold. It looks like she made all of these fantasies up in her head." Kyle explained. I felt relieved, but at the same time I was so worried. I'd let this woman care for my children. My felt sick to my stomach then.

"Kyle I found something major." I could hear Naomi's voice in the background.

"Woah!" Kyle then said.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Ricin and a lot of it. Yeah she poisoned you for sure." Kyle said. My hand went over my mouth. Tears were flowing from my eyes. I was now angry with myself. For a moment I'd allowed myself to believe that some girl was having an affair with my husband and now learning about her I hated myself for leaving my children with him.

"Thanks Kyle. I'll call you back." Nick said.

"We will keep you updated Boss Man." Kyle said. Nick ended the call and pulled me close. I was now violently crying onto his chest.

"I…I… allowed this woman… to care for …my kids." I said between sobs. I hated myself so bad. I thought my kids were safe when they were in so much danger.

"We both did sweetie, but we'd taken all the steps to make sure she was legit and she seemed so. I'm just as upset as you are about that." He said.

"I'm sorry for doubting you… even a little bit." I said looking into his eyes.

"It's fine. It was pretty damn convincing." He said. "Come on you need to lie down." Nick picked me up and walked me into the downstairs bedroom. I crawled into bed in the fetal position and I cried. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me while I cried.

I woke up in bed with his arms still around me. He hadn't left me. In that single moment I was so grateful for him and all he has done for our family. He was the best husband any girl could have. I could only hope that we could move on from this. He knew that even for a second I doubted him and that had to hurt. I didn't want to hurt him and I know he would never hurt me. Our entire situation just sucked, but we would come out of it. We would be stronger than ever. I had to believe it. I needed to believe it. We were in this marriage together.

"You're awake." He then said.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I have good news." He said.

"What?" I asked turning to him.

"First, Chloe has been moved to a psychiatric facility for an evaluation and to be held for a bit." He said. I was happy for that one. "Second I called Alice and your dad. They've agreed to watch the kids while we go to Cabo next week." Before I could reach he pressed his lips to mine. It felt good. I think we were ok. He then broke the kiss and looked at me.

"I love you." I then said. I needed him to know. I needed him to know that I did love him. We were going to find out way out of this and a vacation was the perfect idea. We could reconnect privately and peacefully.

"I love you my wife and mother of my beautiful children." He said. "And maybe a 3rd baby." He winked at me. I smiled at him.

"What would you want if we had another one?" I asked.

"Truthfully I want another girl. I've got my little buddy in James, but I love having a daughter. Another daughter would be amazing." He said. I liked his thinking.

"Hopefully it will be a girl." I said with a smile.

"A girl named Ava." He said.

"Ava… you want to leave our J tradition behind?" I questioned.

"Yeah no more J names… well at least the first name. I was thinking Ava Jillian." He said.

"I like it." I answered before placing kiss on his lips. We would be going away and we would be trying to extend our family. It couldn't hurt to try. Things were right again. We were a family. I had my family.


	10. Chapter 10

Pyramid

Chapter 10

This should be a crime. Here I was dragging two kids through the store and 4 months pregnant. Nick was going to get an earful when I saw him later. He convinced me that it would be a good idea to have another baby. Well we were and I was exhausted and trying to get the last of the shopping done for Jessica's 1st Birthday. It was just a small family thing, but still I was planning it alone and that wasn't easy with a nearly one year old and a nearly 3 year old.

"Mama look!" I heard James' voice. He was standing on a display of Pepsi.

"James get down now! " I shouted. He simply giggled and continued to jump on the display of soda. I was going to pull my hair out. While he did that Jessica sat in the basket opening the pack of sprinkles I'd just put in the basket. "Jessica please stop and James DOWN NOW!"

I needed to get out of this store now. I quickly grabbed James and held his hand tightly as I used my other hand to navigate the shopping basket through the store. I was frustrated and very tired. I guess this was life with 2 and a half kids. I was going to be asking my mother-in-law for some advice, she managed to raise 7 kids and I was barely managing as it was with the two I'd given birth to already.

I was so grateful to get both kids and my groceries into the car and drive home. When we arrived at home I noticed the front door open. This would be ok if Nick's car had been in the driveway, but it wasn't. I then tried to think back to when I left, could I have left the door open? I knew my pregnancy brain had been getting bad, but it seriously couldn't be this bad. I turned off the car.

"Mama will be right back." I said as I got out of the car. I walked to the front door and looked inside. The house was trashed. Lamps were on the floor and knocked over and furniture pieces thrown. Paintings off of the walls, but everything important and expensive was in its place. I rushed back to the car and grabbed my cell calling Nick right away.

"Stokes." He answered.

"Hey it's me. I just got home from the store with the kids and our front door was open. Our living room is trashed, but all of the electronics are fine and there." I said trying to not sound panicked when I was.

"Ok I'm on the way. I'm going to call some uniforms to head by there. Are you and the kids okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine and they are fine just get here." I said.

It didn't take too long for officers to arrive, followed by Nick, and then followed by my dad. I sat in the yard with the kids. I tried to keep them occupied and blissfully unaware of what was going on. Nick came outside and sat with us. I could tell he was as confused as I was with the situation. Who would come in and trash our home? He put his hand on my swollen belly and rubbed it.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nothing so far." He said simply.

"Baby in Mama's belly." James said as he also placed his hand on my belly. I smiled at my son. We only had a few weeks before we learned the sex of the baby. We were hoping for another girl.

"Today was not a good day for me to have dropped Sam off at the groomers." I said looking at Nick.

We then looked to see my dad walking towards us. He was on the phone as he made his way down. He seemed to end his call as he made it to where we were sitting.

"Grandpa!" James said happily.

"Hey James. Grandma Alice is coming to get you and your sister." My dad sad to James.

"Thanks dad." I said. "We're going to have to move the party."

"You can do it at our house." My dad said.

"If you don't mind." I said.

"No problem it's my granddaughter's first birthday." He said as he picked up Jessica who giggled.

"Papa!" she said happily as she pulled at my dad's beard.

"So I also got word that your old nanny has been out of the psychiatric facility for a couple weeks. Apparently staying with her parents. Sending some officers over just to check out if she has an alibi." My dad explained. I could only hope it wasn't Chloe. I needed need another psychopath trying to ruin our lives, we'd already been down that path and I was over it.

Nick and I worked to clean the house as best we could. When I grew exhausted I sat on the couch. I watched Nick was he finished the living room. He sat next to me on the couch and pulled me close to him. I didn't know what to think about the entire situation. Nick placed his hand on my belly and rubbed. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey it's all going to be okay." He said trying to reassure me. I didn't want to go back to that place, that place of being afraid. It had been so long since I was in that place. I just couldn't go back. I refused to go back. "We will all stay at your dad's tonight. Jessica's party is tomorrow. We will figure it out."

"I'm just stressed." I said with a sigh.

"Don't stress about this." He said.

"It's not just this. It's the pregnancy; it's the kids, then the thought of having 3 kids. I'm alone most of the day with the kids. James is getting out of control and Jessica is on her way there. I don't know how I can survive when this baby arrives. I just feel like we've bit off more than we can chew." I explained to him. He placed a kiss on my lips. He knew that kissing me always instantly calmed me a little bit.

"We can survive. My mom raised 7 kids. I think we will live with just 3." He said. I sighed.

"I need you call your mom." I said.

"You know she is always there to talk." He said. I nodded. It was true.

Our sleep wasn't the most comfortable. We slept in my old bedroom at my dad's house and both kids decided they wanted to sleep with us. Our family of 4 with my pregnant belly all crowded into the bed together. I awoke with James' feet in my face. It wasn't comfortable, but it was perfect. I had my family alive and well all in one spot as a mother I couldn't ask for more. Once we got the kids and ourselves dressed I walked downstairs and helped Alice with the cooking. My brother, his wife, and two daughters were coming to the party along with Amanda, her husband Jake, and Kelli. Then there was Kyle, his wife, and son along with Naomi and her daughter. We were keeping the party relatively small because Jessica was only turning one. It was nice to be able to get everyone together for my little girl.

I then remembered something I left at our house. Nick and my dad were in the backyard standing over the barbeque. I didn't want to disturb them. I grabbed my purse and my keys and slipped out. I'd bought Jessica a special dress just for today and I really wanted her to wear it. I'd completely forgotten to pack it when we left the house. I pulled up to our house and unlocked the front door. I went to shut off the alarm system to find it was already off. I figured we must have forgotten. I went into Jessica's room and grabbed the dress. As soon as I went to leave I heard something. It was a noise coming from our bedroom. I then walked slowly down the hall. I pushed the door open. Standing in my room wearing one of Nick's shirts was Chloe.

"Oh shit." She then said. "Nick was supposed to meet me."

"No he wasn't Chloe." I said disgusted. I went to reach in my purse for my cell phone. "I'm calling the police." Suddenly she ran towards me. She pushed me against the wall grabbing at my wrist. My phone fell to the floor. She picked it up. She looked me in the eyes. The look in her eyes was of pure rage. I was instantly afraid.

"How dare you take him from me!" she screamed. "He loves me!"

"Chloe…" I tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Chloe nothing… look at you. You are having another one of his babies… I was supposed to have his baby. I am having his baby. See!" she lifted up her shirt to show her perfectly flat stomach. She was having delusions. My heart was beating I needed to get out of here. I looked at the door. I began to try and slowly move towards the door. "You aren't going anywhere you bitch!"

I was pulled to the floor. She started to hit me and kick me. I did what I could to protect my belly. I wasn't going to allow her to kill my baby in the process of her delusions. I cringed with each hit. I needed to get out. I started to crawl towards the bedroom door. Suddenly I saw the door closed. I looked to see her standing in front of the door.

"You aren't going anywhere!" she screamed. I suddenly wished that I'd told Nick I was coming to the house. I wish I'd told someone. I hadn't told anyone I was leaving. I thought this would be quick. I never imagined this. "You dumb bitch!"

Chloe was screaming. She threw the wedding photo I kept in our bedroom to the floor. The glass shattered. I was shaking in fear. I then remembered in Nick's side of the bed he kept a gun in the drawer. I needed to be at that drawer. I needed that gun. I took a deep breath. The bedside table was so far. I knew that my best way there was to try and reason with Chloe. I needed to talk her down.

"Chloe…" I said sweetly. "Chloe I need you to calm down. Talk to me."

"Why should I talk to you?" she asked still obviously enraged.

"What's going on with you Chloe? Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here for the man I love. He loves me. He wants to be with me. I am going to marry him and I will have his babies." She said. She picked up another photo. It was a photo of our family all four of us. She then threw that one to the ground smashing it. I closed my eyes. I needed this to end.

"Alright Chloe… you can have him." I said trying to get her to stand down. She looked at me. I think she believed me. I could see a glint of what I knew was hope in her eyes. I was getting her there. "I will divorce him. You can have him. He is all yours."

At once my cell phone started to ring. I looked and saw the screen. A photo pooped up. It was Nick's photo. He was calling me. I went to reach for the phone, but Chloe then stepped on my fingers. I let out a scream. She picked up the phone from the ground and looked at the screen.

"Hubby." She read the screen. She then slid her finger across the screen answering the call. "Hello dear." She said happily.

"Chloe?" I heard Nick's voice question. It was on speakerphone.

"Yes dear. It's me. I've been waiting for you to come home so we can make sweet love." She said as she smiled.

"Chloe where is my wife?" Nick asked his voice stern.

"I'm here. Babe please!" I screamed out.

"Shut up bitch!" Chloe screamed at me. She kicked me in my face. I grew dizzy. This was my opportunity. I started to crawl. I needed to get to the table with the gun.

"Chloe let my wife go." Nick said.

"Your wife is going to die… say goodbye to her and your little baby." She said as she started laughing.

"Chloe!" Nick yelled out. She then threw the phone against the wall. It smashed into pieces.

She then saw me trying to crawl. She grabbed a piece of glass from the floor. She came to me and pinned me to the ground. I tried to fight, but she started cutting me with the glass. I remembered this feeling of being stabbed. I remembered in clearly from that night in the cabin with Mark stabbed me. This really couldn't be happening to me. I felt the glass go into my stomach. My only thought was my baby. She then stabbed me somewhere I hadn't been stabbed. The glass went into my neck. In moments I could taste blood. I knew this wasn't good. I needed to get out of here. With all of my might I pushed her off me. I scrambled to the cabinet and produced the gun. With the kids here I knew Nick had the safety on. I struggled with it for a second. I was starting to choke on my own blood. I managed to get the safety off and BANG BANG BANG!... I shot her. I saw her fall to the ground and then my vision went hazy.

I heard noises I recognized. I was in a hospital. I knew it. My breathing was easy. My eyes fluttered open. I looked to see Nick standing in the doorway talking to a man in a white coat. I knew it must have been the doctor. Nick turned to me and he smiled. I couldn't help, but smile back at him. I'd survived. I was so happy to be alive, but then I realized something. My hands went straight to my belly. I felt Nick grab my hands.

"The baby is fine." He said at once. "The baby is fine." I felt myself relax. I was so glad. "Chloe is dead. You're a good shot."

"Thanks." I whispered weakly. My throat was sore.

"Yeah she cut you up good. You lost a lot of blood. You nearly bled out from the neck wound, but they got you to the hospital in enough time." He explained. "The doctor does want you to remain in bed rest. She got you good and nicked your uterus. They don't want to take any chances. So this is your new home until the baby is born." I simply nodded.

"Your dad and Alice will bring the kids by when you are looking better. Don't want to frighten them. They've had too much parent in the hospital time this year." He said with a chuckle. I nodded.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said running his fingers through my hair. I smiled. He planted a kiss on my lips. Everything was back at peace. It was over…it was all over. I relaxed. I was simply grateful.


	11. Chapter 11

Pyramid

Chapter 11

It was so nice to be home. After nearly 4 months in the hospital I was so grateful to be back in my home with all of my children. These 4 months were difficult on all of us, but all the credit goes to Nick. He was great with James and Jessica though he did have the help of my dad and Alice. In the last month his mother came out to help. I was so happy though. I was finally home. We walked into the house and there were James and Jessica, their faces lit up as they saw me.

"Mama!" both of them yelled happily as they rushed over to me.

"Careful and gentle with Mama." Nick said to the two of them as he carried the car seat with our newest addition. A tiny little baby girl sat wrapped in a blanket and fast asleep.

My mother-in-law came over and helped me shuffle to the couch. This had been very different from when I gave birth to James and Jessica. Due to the damages caused by Chloe when she stabbed me I had to have a cesarean section because the doctors were afraid my uterus that was damaged could rupture. I was in pain, but I was appreciative of everyone and everything they had done for me. I slowly sat on the couch wincing a bit at the pain in my abdomen. I knew the pain would eventually fade so I did my best to ignore it. Nick took the baby from the car seat and handed her to me. She squirmed a little in my arms.

"Baby!" Jessica said as she pointed to the little one in my arms.

"Yes your baby sister. Do you remember her name?" I asked Jessica.

"It's Ava!" James shouted.

"Yep you sister Ava who is sleeping so we want to use our inside voices alright James." I said to my little boy who climbed onto the couch and looked down at the baby in my arms.

"Are you hungry Elise?" my mother-in-law then asked.

"I'm starving." I answered.

"I'll get you something." She said.

"No mom I've got it. You get some rest. You've been up working since this morning." Nick said to his mother. She came and sat next to me. She looked down at baby Ava.

"She is such a doll." She said as she ran a finger over Ava's hair.

"Now the real work begins." I said with a small chuckle. I was excited, but nervous. I was now responsible for three kids and a husband. "I'm so scared. The other two are already a handful and now I've got a newborn. I don't know how I will survive."

"You will survive believe me." She said. I knew if anyone was to tell me that and for me to believe them it would be her I would believe, she raised 7 kids. "You will find a rhythm in your household. Just try and keep with it. I won't lie, there are hard days and days you want to pull your hair out, but then you've got your babies and everything is alright in the world."

"Thanks for everything." I said to her. I appreciated her and her help so much. Everyone had stepped up and had been amazing while I was in the hospital.

Our first day at home had gone smooth. I was exhausted, but so happy. I placed Ava in her bassinet next to our bed. She was fast asleep. I smiled down at our newest addition. Life had sure taking some crazy turns with us, but I wouldn't give it up for anything. I looked up to see Nick come in the room. He looked exhausted. He got into bed with me and pulled me close to him.

"You look tired." I mentioned with a smirk on my face. He was the one who wanted more kids.

"I am. I'm worn out." He said.

"Welcome to the life you wanted." I said giving him a smile. He smiled back and placed a kiss on my lips.

"And I wouldn't give it up or change it for anything." He said to me. I completely understood it. Through everything and I mean everything. All the drama and the near death experiences I wouldn't give it up. I had my husband and he had me. We had three beautiful children and we were prepared to endure any storm…together.

THE END

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Wanted to end their story on a good note.

Here is the synopsis for my newest fic coming soon. It is still untitled.

Stuck in a rut and only 32 San Francisco CSI Alex Cook needs a change. She's just closed the case of a lifetime. Putting the Bedroom Bandit a notorious serial killer in his own grave. Looking for something new Alex transfers to Vegas. Not really knowing where life is taking him Nick is lost, but quickly becomes found when Alex arrives. It takes two halves to make a whole.


End file.
